


The secret of the queue...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [152]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft is a sexy flirt, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft does not want to wait in line...December 28th: Many happy returns / Toys





	The secret of the queue...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Do we really need to do this?” Mycroft was looking at Greg with pleading eyes.

Greg nods. “Yes, love, it’s not the right gift.”  _I can’t just ask my secretary like someone else!_  “I made an error so I need to exchange it.” He chuckles as he remembers the horror on Sherlock's face when he told him the gift he bought for Rosie at his last visit to Baker Street! He changes the bag from one hand to the other as he evaluates the queue. “It won’t be long before it’s my turn to ask for a return…”  _I hope!_

Using a sulky voice, Mycroft murmurs “Won’t you prefer to do something… I don’t know… less public. I’m certain I can provide you with… many... happy... returns.”

“Mycroft!” The DI mutters as discreetly as possible “Stop that at once! We are in a  _bloody_  toy store!”  _Not a good place to get a fucking hard-on!_

As a mother frowns at Greg for swearing in front of small children, Mycroft took on a mocking offended tone and retorts, “Gregory! I can assure you that I have the most respect for  _toys_! I personally have plenty at home that I…”

“Next!” The clerk calls as Greg takes Mycroft’s hand and they dash out of the store, leaving behind a bag containing a Barbie.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is ridiculous (and wrong!) on so many levels!
> 
> And not even in Baker Street...
> 
> Et le double sens de queue en plus... C'est la faute du vin!


End file.
